whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Dunsirn
The Dunsirn are a bloodline of Clan Hecata, who had originated as a family branch of the Giovanni. They are located mainly in Scotland, with major holdings in the rest of the U.K. History The Dunsirn were assimilated into Clan Giovanni in the early 18th century. Before that, the Dunsirn were already a rich family. Rumors speak that the patriarch of the modern Dunsirn was banished from his family's estate for the crime of cannibalism. Unperturbed, the outcast returned with a family of his own, killed (and probably ate) his relatives and overtook their business. In the modern family, cannibalism is treated like an urban legend, and many Kindred that have contact with a Dunsirn banker joke about their fondness for "long pork", but just as many still look wary when a Dunsirn eats a sandwich. It is believed that the Dunsirn entered service to the Giovanni with a loophole of leaving the Clan when they desired it. Not interested in Necromancy, the family focuses nearly exclusively on making money. The Dunsirn were crucial for establishing Giovanni domains in the colonies, and their influence in the U.K allowed them to play on the various internal conflicts, like the issue between Protestants and Catholics in Ireland. In modern times, the Dunsirn have been vital for the developments of Giovanni interests in the European Union. However, several Anziani now insist that the Dunsirn have to deepen their knowledge of Necromancy in the wake of the Sixth Maelstrom. Being bossed around chafes at the Dunsirn's pride and some worry what this will bode for the relationship between the families. Another facet of the Dunsirn is that they are distantly related to Garou (i.e. some of them are Kinfolk), understood to be Fianna (although given their location in Scotland, it could also be one of the old Kin lines of the Black Spiral Dancers). Approximately, one in hundred children has the potential for the First Change and in the rare case that the child becomes a Garou, it is either quickly killed by the family or flees to become a Ronin. Also, more Dunsirn than any other family are adept in Hedge magic, which is tolerated by the main family. They were recognized at the Family Reunion as a full bloodline of Clan Hecata, and relish the fact that they no longer have to answer to the Giovanni. Bloodline Abilities (V5) As a member of Clan Hecata, a Dunsirn can purchase the following abilities: * Money Obfuscates: The Dunsirn has invested their family's money in an alternate identity for themselves, receiving two dots in Mask Background that must be maintained at least once per story. * Money Talks: The Dunsirn knows how to purchase information, receiving for a single scene the ability to communicate with the equivalent of a Contacts background equal to their dot allocation of Resources. * Money Enhances: The Dunsirn appreciates quality goods. They receive a bonus die to a roll involving the use of their own equipment. * Money Multiplies: The Dunsirn is, or is directly related to, a legitimate investment banker, gaining three dots in Resources (up to 5), nullifying the Destitute flaw of any coterie member, and offering a 1 XP discount towards Resource dots. * Money Dictates: The Dunsirn is the head of the entire family's accounts, with all the benefits it entails. They receive three free dots of Hecata Status, and once per chronicle can for a single story either give two additional dots in Resources to every Hecata, or remove all of them at the cost of a chronicle-long Adversary Flaw. References * * * * ** ** Category:Hecata Category:Kinfolk Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Bloodlines (VTM)